You are pretty
by Smileydream
Summary: Jade and Tori had to be husband and wife in a play. Sikowitz knew that they weren't "good" enough for the play because of their arguements. So he hooked them up for a "date" to make things better for the play and for them to be friends or more.


Jade and Tori had to be husband and wife in a play. Sikowitz knew that they weren't "good" enough for the play because of their arguements. So he hooked them up for a "date" to make things better for the play and for them to be friends. (but we ALL know that Sikowitz is the ship capitain.;) hope you enjoy! this is my first fanfic and my english isn't really good but anyway, i'm out!

* * *

**_Pov Jade_**

I was at my locker when I turned my face to see in the direction where my boyfriend's locker is. I saw him and Tori hugged. My thoughts were running in my head. I wasn't happy to see them together. It hurts... I'm hurt I don't know why, though. Beck and I broke up two months ago, I acted like it was okay. The pain was too much so I ditched school for a week... That was just hard to handle. When I came back to school, Vega was concern about me and it was just adorable... Ew! Vega? Adorable?

I went to Sikowitz class and sits at my attribued place and sat. They were all coming in class and Tori was the last one. As she enters the room, I felt myself staring at her and i just couldn't help it. She faced me and I turned to pay attention to the teacher with coconut in one hand. What a funny charater.

"Today, everybody listen up!" Everyone listened to Sikowitz. And I couldn't control but to turn to take a look around and of course, I looked at Vega... Again. What is wrong with me?

"You will have to pick a card in this box," he shows us the box. "it will your role for a play I'm making." finishes with a huge smile and comes to Beck and Andre. They both pick "identical" twin brothers, Tommy and Carter. Then, Sikowitz comes to me doing the noise of a and puts the box in front of me. I pick the card.

"Nancy, loving wife of an astronaut, Walter Swayne." as I read really bored. He, then, goes to Tori and she took a card. "Walter Swayne, husband of Nancy..." Her eyes look in mines and "I'm supposed to play her wife?!" as I scream.

"I guess I'll pick another card!" Tori said. "No! My box has spoken." Sikowitz said. We all look away and sighed.

The bell rang so we stand up and go out the room. I went to my locker when Vega appears in front of me. "I don't want to be your wife in the play." I said with an annoying tone. "And I don't want to be your husband in the play" Vega says and I rolled my eyes "Oh." I continue my way to my locker. I could hear the girl mock me "Ohh."

At the 5th rehearsal, Beck, Andre and me were acting. (Obviously ;-;) Beck as Carter and Andre as Tommy. "What's wrong mom?" Andre said. "You seem awful upset.." Beck said.

"Don't you understand. Your father is an astronaut. It's his dream to walk on the moon.. Now that might never happen because of his narcolopsy" I said to them, in a sad and kinda angry tone. "What is narcolopsy?" said Beck. "It's when you're always falling asleep but you're never tired.."

I explain to them. I heard the sound of the car that my "husband" is home.

After a while, Tori "fell" asleep on me and I wasn't confortable but in a way I like it.. What the fuck is happening?!

Then, I said "Sweetheart, darling!" I scream. "Blust off" Tori said. "No.. you were saying that I'm so.." I said. "Right, uh. You're so good, gentle and loving a sleepy loser like me.." Vega said. "No. You're no sleepy loser, you are an astronaut." I said tired of this play..

"I love you." she said in a confident tone. "I love you." I said, with a really boring tone. "No, you don't!" Sikowitz said to us. After he said that we have to go to Nozu for something. What's up with the play?

* * *

Pov Tori

Sikowitz wanted us, me and Jade, to go to Nozu. Why? We were perfect I guess. I arrived at Nozu, the first.. She wasn't there, yet. I sat down and WAIT for them. I ask for green tea and I was about to drink. But I scream because Sikowitz scared the crap out of me.

"Sikowitz! I don't like when you do that." I said angry and took a napkin to clean my face and the table. "I know everybody does. Oh here comes Jade. Jade!" he said as Jade walked in the restaurant. I look at her and all I could do is stared at her. I'm being creepy so I stopped. She came to us sitting next to me. "You two must date" he said.

"What?" Jade and I said in sync. "You two have a date and it's tonight" he said with enjoyment. Jade sighed so did I. "What date?" I asked him. "This one. Happy dating!" he said walking away. Jade and I make eye to eye and sat back down as we were standing up.

"Sir?" I ask to the waiter. "Yes ma'am?" he said. "My date and I would like to if you have stairs where we could throw ourselves down." I asked him.

Later that night, it was quiet like neither of us talk not even a little bit. But we both made eye contacts.. Her eyes are so pretty. She is pretty. It was an awful silence. I sip my soup making noise that I didn't know I made. Jade looked at me annoyed. I sip loudly and...

"NO!" she screams. I stop and put my bowl down. "Why are we here if we aren't talking?" I asked her. "It might be because i don't like you!" she anwsered me annoyed. I look down. I knew she hates me and that will never change..


End file.
